A Father's Promise
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: If losing his little brother Joe wasn't enough; Billy really goes crazy when he loses someone he considers to be more precious than that.
1. My Girl

Hello All! This is a new story I've been working on _A Father's Promise. _This is my first Death Sentence story, so please review and let me know what you all think! Enjoy!

Plot: If losing his little brother Joe wasn't enough; Billy really goes crazy when he loses someone he considers to be more precious than that.

Characters:

Billy Darley (Garret Hedlund)

Carmella Stanton (Sara Underwood)

Riley Darley (Child model Tallulah)

Chapter 1: My Girl

His 1969 black Ford Mustang with little red, orange and yellow deigns near the head and rear lights, pulled into the driveway of her Boston home. Everyone knew when that car hit the streets it meant to run and hide. Billy Darley, got out of the car with a cigarette to his mouth. He slammed his car door shut before leaning against it, and lighting his Newport. He stood tall and bald in his somewhat usual dark denim jeans and a black fitted sweater, a chain with a cross hanging from his neck but with a long leather jacket covering it all.

Billy looked around as he saw a few of her elderly neighbors looking at him out of their living room windows and shaking their head in disgust.

"I hate this damn neighborhood" he said to himself, blowing smoke out from his last hit.

Meanwhile, she had just hopped out of the shower, as she wrapped herself in a black silk robe. She was known by the name Carmella Stanton. She was a tiny, five foot two inch yet sassy twenty-two year old blonde. Carmella was also someone her neighbors worried about. Living in a neighborhood full of kids and elderly seniors she wasn't exactly a perfect role model. She was famous for being a stripper at a hot gentlemen club in the city. They also knew her as the "gangster's baby's mother", who caused havoc in their neighborhood on occasion. Whether it was one of Carmella and Billy's loud and gruesome fights, or a drunken night where the two couldn't keep their hands off of each other, either way the neighbors knew. She walked through her house toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the familiar guy leaning against his car outside smoking his cigarette.

"Ugh! That asshole!" Carmella muttered walking toward her front door.

Billy stared before he saw Carmella's front door swing open

"Shit!" he said to himself

"So you can't come in to get her!" Carmella scoffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Here we go!" he rolled his eyes

"You have to stand out here and wait for her to come to you like she is one of your bitches or other hoes" she went on

"Hello to you too Carmella, I see you're getting ready to go shake your bare ass in front of a bunch of strangers for yet another night!" he smirked, just to piss her off

"Better than spending all of my money, I earn working for my dead beat father, just to shoot up" she sassed

"Is it really?" he continued to push her buttons

"I fucking hate you!" she said turning around storming back toward the house

Billy shook his head and chuckled, before taking one last hit of his cigarette, and following her into the house.

Carmella rolled her eyes and headed back into the back room, to throw on some clothes.

"Damn, do you ever cleanup the fuck up" he said kicking toys, shoes, and clothes that were all over her floor.

"Do you every shut the fuck up?" Carmella sarcastically replied coming back out in some grey and white boy shorts and a tank top, noticeably without a bra underneath.

"Wow!" he said looking at her "You are a wonderful mom"

Carmella noticed his sarcasm and stared at him with her arms folded.

"I hope you don't let my fucking daughter dress like that" he told flopping down on the couch

"Oh, now she's your daughter!" she scoffed

"I'm the one providing most of this shit for her" he said kicking a toy

"Yet, you only come and get her once a damn week!"

"Still you shouldn't be dressing like that around her"

"Oh But, taking her around your dad and his guns, and your drugged up ass friends, is a good idea?"

"What the fuck ever where the fuck is my kid!" he demanded

Carmella rolled her eyes, and walked to the back of her small two bedroom one bath home, into her and Billy's six year old daughter Riley's room.

Riley Darley was Billy's pride and joy. She meant the absolute world to him. He thought of her as a blessing because she was born the same year he lose his little brother Joe.

Carmella smiled when seeing her daughter rest peacefully.

"I don't get how two fucked up people made someone so perfect" she whispered to herself, running her fingers gently through Riley's hair.

Riley felt her mom's presents and her eyes fluttered open

"Mommy!" she smiled lightly

"Hey baby, had a good nap?"

Riley nodded and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, and ended up in Carmella's arms.

"Guess who's here?" Carmella told her

"Who?" she yawned

"Your daddy"

"Daddy!" Riley replied practically hopping out of Carmella's arms and running toward the living room where she knew he'd be

Carmella chuckled, as she stayed behind to pack a few things for her in a backpack.

"Daddy!" Riley giggled running into Billy's arms

"Hey Riles!" he said picking her up.

Riley was the only person that could turn Billy's frowns to smiles. Her big green eyes could pretty much get her whatever she wanted from him. This girl was Billy's world!

"I missed you!" she smiled hugging him

"I know baby, I missed you too" he smiled as her head rested on his shoulder

Carmella came from the back, with a SpongeBob book bag in her hands.

"Here's a few things, movies, toys, drinks, snacks …" she said handing Billy the bag "You know in case she gets bored at that crack house" she smirked quietly before turning away

"Yeah whatever!" Billy replied hearing the slick comment, as he stood with Riley on his side holding his hands.

"Bye baby, I'm going to miss you!" Carmella kneeled in front of Riley hugging her

"Me too mommy" Riley managed to say hugging her back

Carmella smiled at those particular words

"Okay, baby go get in the car" Billy told Riley

"Me drive!" she giggled running to the front door, that lead her outside to her dad's car.

"Have my kid back at a decent hour Darley" she said standing in front of Billy with her arms folded

"Have your ass back from that strip joint at a decent hour and my kid will be here!"

Carmella stood shaking her head looking at him in disgust

"What did I ever see in you?" she scoffed

Billy smirked as he stepped closer to the small blonde.

"Don't act like that baby" he said gripping a chunk of her ass in his hands.

"Get the fuck off you jerk" she said trying to shove him off

Billy snickered, as kept a tight grip on a petite Carmella, before forcefully pulling her in by the hair for a kiss that was everything but passionate.

Riley sat in the driver's seat of her dad's mustang as she giggled jumping from seat to seat.

Back in the house, Carmella could only resist for so long, as she soon fell into the trap and shared the kiss with Billy.

"Daddy hurries up!" Riley said to herself as she climbed back into the front seat and blew the horn.

The horn caused both Carmella and Billy to jump, allowing them to pull apart.

"Just go!" Carmella told him "She's growing impatient, and she shouldn't be out their alone anyway" she said making excuses

Carmella and Billy had been going back and forth for years since Riley came about. She wanted her family to be together but she knew she couldn't take him serious, and she told herself not to take the kiss to heart.

"Yeah!" Billy said walking toward the door "I'll have her back on time, so be here!" he said walking out, as Carmella nodded shutting her door behind him.

Carmella shook her head before turning her stereo up loud, as she headed back to get ready for work.

Back in the car, Riley sat in the front seat next to her dad.

"What took you so long!" she whined

Billy pulled out of the yard and down the street,

"I had to talk to mommy!" he answered

"About what?"

"Uh.." Billy said "About when are we going to sit down and call Santa Claus and discuss what each of us will get you for Christmas"

"Really?" Riley squealed

"Yep! You know, so we won't all end up getting you the same thing"

"Yay!" she jumped for joy

"Hey! Seatbelt on!" he told her

Riley sat back, and pulled the big seat belt over her body

"Where are we going daddy" she continued with the questions "To see grandpa?"

"Hell no!" Billy scoffed, as Riley stared at him with her mouth wide open

"Bad word!" she told him

"I mean no!" Billy chuckled, as Riley giggled

"Then where?"

"Well, I figured since you are getting older, I'd take you to see someone special"

"Barney!" she happily asked

"No!"

"The Easter bunny?"

"Someone even better!" he replied

"Who's better than that?" Riley asked with her arms folded

Billy smiled at his daughter, as he pulled into a place he unfortunately knew too well.

Riley sat up trying to get a peek out of the window

"Where are we?" she curiously asked

Billy looked at her as he unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her by the waist.

"So do you remember Uncle Joe I tell you so much about?" he said carrying her in his arm

"Yes!" she smiled

"Well he's here!"

"Really!" she exclaimed "Yay!"

Billy chuckled

"I love your enthusiasm kid!" he said kissing her on the forehead

"Where is he?"

"Well…" he said stopping, and putting her on her feet "He's right here!"

Riley's green eyes, widened

"This is just a big rock" she said looking at a tombstone not really knowing what it is.

"No it's your uncle Joe" he told her "See look. _In loving memory of Joe Darley_" he read the writing to her

Riley stared at him confused

"Is he in the rock?"

"No, under it" he chuckled at her curiosity "And it's call a tombstone"

"Well, how do we get him out?"

"We can't" he said kneeling down in front of her placing each of her hand and both of his "See when people die, that's where they are suppose to live"

"In the ground?"

"Yeah!" he nodded

"Oh…" she said "Forever?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Aww." She whined

Billy chuckled as he and Riley continued to look at the grave.

"How did he die again?" she asked

"He was killed by a bad man" he honestly reminded

"Daddy will I be killed someday?" she asked, not really knowing the true meaning of the word

Billy looked at Riley, and shook his head

"Never!" he said "You will never have to live in the ground!"

"Good because it's icky and bugs are down there" she said

"Look at me!" he said facing her to him "I never want you to think about death! You will never end up like Uncle Joe!" he assured

"Promise?" she sweetly asked holding out her little pinky, which was something the two did often

"I promise!" Billy said locking up their pinkies "I promise kid….."

**Please Review! I do care what you all think!**

Please be mindful to check my profile for upcoming _stories and updates_! I also put picture links of each character on profile so be sure to check those out as well, so you can paint a better visual of the each character, and the overall story!

_**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_


	2. I Put Trust In You

Here's chapter 2, please motivate me by reviewing!

Chapter 2: I put trust in you!

Carmella Stanton walked backstage counting her tips from her pole dance she just wrapped up. She wrapped her nude body in a robe, and made her way to her station. She took a brief moment and stared in the mirror, as she always did after her night at "work".

"_You deserve better_" she said to herself.

Carmella knew without a college degree she couldn't go far. When first becoming a stripper she thought it would be temporary, until she got enough money for at least for a trade school, but then she met Billy and had Riley and after while she just couldn't afford to save anymore. She felt trapped.

She sighed and rested her head on the dressing room counter.

"CARMELLA!" one of the managers of the club ran in, in a panic.

Carmella's head shot up, as she was caught off guard

"Hey what's up Randy?"

"You've been getting calls all night at the front desk" she informed "It was from Darley"

Carmella stared strangely, Billy never called her unless it had something to do with Riley.

She quickly ran to her bag to check her cell phone, which read 30 missed calls.

"Shit!" she said running her fingers through her hair "What did this son of a bitch do now?"

She quickly dialed the number she could always reach Billy at, and the phone was immediately answered by one of Billy's members Bodie.

"Yo Bodie, where's Billy" Carmella asked

"Carmella, where the hell you been we've been trying to reach you all night"

"Not that it's any of you business but…"

Billy quickly snatched the phone from Bodie

"Listen to me; get your ass down here NOW!" Billy ordered

"What the hell is going on?" she asked

"It's Riley?" he replied

Carmella stood and placed a hand over her heart in fear

"What about Riley?"

Billy shook his head, not showing much emotion before hanging up the phone on Carmella.

"Hello?" Carmella stuttered before realizing her had hung up.

She quickly ran back to her station and grabbed her keys and bag. She rushed out of the joint in just that very robe without even a word to her boss as she didn't care about anything at the point instead of what was going on with her daughter.

Carmella quickly got into her car a sped off. Luckily the Dark Roses shop wasn't far from the stripper joint she danced at, and she got there in no time.

She snatched some jeans out of the back seat and put them on as she ran into the building.

"DARLEY!" she yelled, walking upstairs and to the back into the back room "What the hell is going on?"

"You need to calm down before I tell you anything" Billy stood tall, everyone in the room stared

"How do you expect me to come in here calm after a call like that" she sassed "Now where the hell is my kid?"

All of the members looked at Carmella. Billy sighed before grabbing Carmella by the arm and leading her to the next room…

Carmella snatched her arm away from him, hearing him slam the door behind them.

"Riley's missing" he immediately said

"WHAT?" she began to panic "What the hell do you…."

"Look, some bangers showed up here, some shit went down, guns were everywhere, so I put her in my dad's office" he explained "And when I came back she was gone"

"Where the hell is Bones?" she yelled

Billy shot a glare at her

"Dead"

"Oh my…" Carmella's head began to spin in disbelief, as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair pacing back and forth "WHAT THE HELL? I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING HER HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" she yelled

Billy rolled his eyes

"You need to chill?"

"Chill?" she question

Carmella furiously shook her head and approached Billy before she swung her right fist and jabbed Billy in the face.

"MY FUCKING KID IS MISSING AT THE HANDS OF YOU AND YOU WANT ME TO CHILL" she screamed with tears flowing down her eyes

"I'M GOING TO FIND HER SO RELAX" he yelled back

"For all we know she could be dead" she replied

Billy shook his head

"I know people like these guys, I know for a fact she's not dead, because if they wanted to kill her they had the chance when they shot my father, they kidnapped her for blackmailing reasons" he explained

Carmella shook her head and buried her tearful face in her hands

"I just need for you to stay calm"

"Calm" she shook her head "I'm calling the fucking cops" she replied trying to reach the phone but was snatched up by Billy

"Are you fucking crazy?" he yelled "You know how much illegal shit we have in here?"

"SO!" she shot "I don't give a damn about you"

"Look these guys want something from me obviously, if I'm behind bars how can I give it to them" he told "And if I can't supply what they need they will kill her, and that's a god giving fact"

Carmella eyes continued to water, as she pulled away.

"My boys and I are going to handle this; we know how to handle people and situations like this"

"You and your boys is the reason she's missing" she shot

Billy shook his head completely frustrated with everything, especially Carmella

"Just go home, I'll call you if anything changes" he said walking toward the door.

The members in the other room sat in silence, acting as though they didn't hear all the arguing the two were doing in the next room.

"I'm not going anywhere until she is found Billy" Carmella continued as she followed him down stairs to the exit.

"I really cannot think with you on my ass like this" he shot "YOU NEED TO GO"

Truth was he didn't want Carmella around, incase these guys showed back up..

Carmella shook her head as she stormed passed him…

"I'm putting trust in you Darley, something everyone's afraid to do these days" she replied "Find her"

Billy stared watching a devastated Carmella walk away…

**Please Review (It motivates me to update faster.)**

**Next Chapter: Carmella, Carmella. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry I've been M.I.A lately, but school is out and summer has started and now this job I have is kicking my butt, but good thing is I have some time off and I just wanted to go ahead in finish this story for you all, but I know it has been awhile, so the question I have is: Are you all still interested in me finishing this one? If so I will go ahead and finish it up this month, meaning probably updates every other day like I did before… So let me know how many of you all are still interested


End file.
